Some things are better when you're here
by hidstarr
Summary: This is just a story about Puck and Rachel. Nuff' said Oh, and the baby quinn is carrying, is Finn's, not Pucks. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey to all who is reading this first fanfic of mine. Just tell me what you think. :D**

Her phone was ringing, she didn't wanna pick it up. She groaned, and took a look at her phone. Noah, her boyfriend was calling her, at 6 a.m in the morning, on a Sunday. SUNDAY!?

"Hello?", she groaned. "Good morning babe, how's my gorgeous girlfriend on this fine morning?"

"Noah, you have 10 seconds to explain why you're calling me on this fine Sunday morning"

"Well, if you'd just turn around, and open your balcony door, I would definitely explain" She turned around and opened the door. She jumped into his arms, kissed him. Their noses were so close when he said, "Happy Anniversary Babe", and he took the bouquet of flowers he bought at the florist last night. She had tears in her eyes, until she couldn't keep them in anymore. She started to cry with a smile on her face.

Puck just stood there, stunned. He didn't know what to do. "Babe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get the wrong type of flowers", he looked scared. "Noah, I'm just crying because you remembered. It really means a lot that you remembered, and anyways, you always seem to buy beautiful flowers", she smirked , while putting her flowers down, and kissed him again.

They went downstairs together, hand in hand. One of her dads, Berry was in the kitchen. He turned around and saw them together, at 6 in the morning. "Ahem". They both turned around and saw her dad, confused. "Dad! Noah remembered our anniversary!!", Rachel exclaimed. Berry saw the happiness between his daughter and Noah. He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just review when you have a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Monday came pretty fast for both of them. Puck picked her up from her house exactly at 7 a.m. He knocked on the door and then he heard footsteps. Rachel opened the door, giving him a smile and a kiss. He realized that she was wearing jeans. "Whoa babe, you can't wear that"

"Why not?", asked Rachel, looking confused. "Well, it looks hot and all the other guys are gonna be all over you.", "Well, there's gonna be competition then", Rachel smirked and kissed her boyfriend again.

They rode to school in his truck, listening to music.

Puck's POV

She looks so beautiful when she's singing, Puck thought. He looks at her, smiling and singing and laughing at his jokes.

Rachel's POV

He looks so hot when he sings, he has a fantastic voice and I can't believe he's all mine, Rachel thought.

They reached school , he parked his truck at the parking lot, picked up their bags, and walked to the doors. When they got inside, they heard wolf whistles and everytime when Rachel hears it, she blushes, as it's not that easy to control the blushing. When they finally reached her locker, she was red as beetroot. "See? What did I tell you?", Puck asked whilehe was glaring at the other guys to shut them up.

"Well, I think I loved all the wolf whistles", Rachel said with an evil grin on her face. "Woah, Rachel Berry has a bad side, and I love it". The bell rang, and they both groaned. He kissed her, she kissed him. They walked to their classrooms. By recess, they were both relieved to be out of the class.

They went together to the cafeteria, and sat with the Glee kids. They all shouted hi and pulled up other chairs for them. Mike and Finn gave their chairs to them. Quinn and Finn, Kurt and Mercedes, Britanny and Santana, Artie and Tina. They all sat there, laughing at how Puck mad was, when he heard wolf whistles to Rachel by other guys. Rachel turned pink, slowly to red.


	3. I love you, you

A/N: Thanks to all that read. And reviewed , another chapter. :D

Soon, it was time for Glee, and Puck has been longing to sing the song that he had been working on.

Rachel went to the choir room 10 minutes earlier to warm her vocals up, and she thinks it's fun to watch the rest of the Glee Club members to arrive. By 15 minutes, everybody was there, including Mr. Shue. Puck stood up, grabbed his guitar, went to Mr. Shue, and sat on the stool that was infront of everybody in the room.

"A'ight everybody, Puck has something he wants to perform, so, let's listen", Mr. Shue said. They were all quiet, and listened.

Puck started out by saying, "Uh, hi, um , everybody. I wrote this song, for my special someone, in here, and I just wanted to say, I love you." As soon as Rachel heard that, her eyes were swollen. Puck strummed his guitar.

**What day is it, and in what month,**

**This clock never seemed so alive.**

**I can't keep up, and I can't back down,**

**I've been losing so much time.**

**Cause' it's you and me,**

**and all of the people with nothing to do,**

**nothing to lose, **

**And it's you and me, and all of the people,**

**and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. **

**What other things, that I wanted to say,**

**just don't coming out right,**

**I'm tripping on words, got my head spinning,**

**I don't know where to go from here.**

**Cause' it's you and me, and all of the people with nothing to do,**

**nothing to prove, **

**And it's you and me, and all of the people, **

**and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. **

**Something about you now, **

**I can't quite figure it out, **

**everything she does is beautiful, **

**Everything she does is right.**

**Cause' it's you and me,**

**and all of the people with nothing to do,**

**Nothing to lose,**

**And it's you and me, and all of the people, **

**And I don't know why, **

**I can't take my eyes off of **

**You and me, and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove **

**And it's you and me, and all of the people and I don't know why,**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**What day is it, and in what month,**

**This clock never seemed so alive.**

After the song ended, it was silent, nobody said anything, they were just, speechless. Mr. Shue was the one that broke the silence. He applauded and everyone applauded. "Puck, that was FANTASTIC!", "Didn't know you could write that well",

Puck smiled, and said, "Well Mr. Shue, I can write that well because I'm in love", he turned around, and pointed at Rachel, "In love with you", Rachel turned red, and she let out a few sobs. He grabbed his guitar, and walked up to Rachel, giving her a hug and kissed on her forehead. Kurt immediately took out his cellphone, and snapped a few pictures of that beautiful moment. Rachel whispered, "I love you too, Noah", she smiled. He sat down on the seat next to her, with his arms around her.

Glee went like blur for Rachel, she was still numb with what happened. It was the first time, well 2nd if you counted her dads, that someone sang for her, and even wrote a song for her. So, towards the end, it was a happy day. Glee ended and she went to her locker to get all her homework. Puck crept behind her, and hugged her tightly, she turned around, and found herself staring at his beautiful, big, round hazel eyes. She gave him a kiss on his cheek, he picked up her books and carried her bag.

A/N: The song used in here is, You and Me by Lifehouse.


	4. Mom

A/N: Just read, and let me know what you think.

They both sang some songs in his truck on their way to Rachel's house. They sang, Taylor Swift, Jonas Brothers, Leona Lewis and god knows what else. Puck didn't personally like all those songs, but if it makes his girlfriend happy, he'd do anything.

His phone started to vibrate. He took his phone, and saw his mom's text. He groaned.

Mom: Noah, what time you'll be home?

Noah: im on the way, sending gf home.

Mom: GIRLFRIEND!? Bring her for dinner. No excuses, do not argue with me.

He smirked, he asked Rachel, "Rach, you want to have dinner at my place? My mom totally freaked when I told her that I'm sending my gf home". "Honestly, I didn't know she knew what 'gf' meant", he raised his eyebrow. "Sure, let me just tell my dads", she took out her phone, and called one of her dads, Alan. "They said they're okay with it, just have me home by 11."

They soon arrived at Puck's house. He knocked on the door, and Puck's little sister, Hannah opened it.

"NOAH!!!", screamed out his lttle sister as she jumped into his arms. He laughed and tickled her. Rachel just stood there, smiling at the Puckerman siblings as they fight and tickle

He got up, and introduced Rachel.

"Hannah, this is Rachel, my girlfriend, and Rachel, this is my sister, Hannah."

Rachel bent down, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Hannah"

"As you, Rachel", said Hannah, and hugged Rachel. Puck smiled.

"Noah? Is that you?", asked his mom.

"Yeah, we're in the living room", he shouted back.

As soon as his mom came in the room, she had a smile on her face.

"Dear lord, thank you for bringing this beautiful girl for my son to date", she said

Rachel just smiled and she blushed, "Hi, Mrs. Puckerman, I'm Rachel Berry"

"Hello dear, just call me Nora", and "A pleasure to meet you dear, Noah used to and still does talk about you all the time, but I never met you, till now, and I finally believed what he said."

"Maa…", groaned Puck. "Oh, all right, I'll stop, only for today", Nora said, as she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that", "My mom's kinda nuts when she hears that I have a girlfriend", said Puck.

"That's alright, I find her very, nice", Said Rachel

Puck whispered something to Hannah, and she ran upstairs.

"What did you say to her??", asked Rachel, "Oh, nothing babe", Puck replied.

"DINNER'S READYY!!", shouted Nora.

Hannah came back downstairs, grabbed Puck's and Rachel's hands and guided them to their dining table.

They all ate in silence for a while, until Rachel said," WOW, Mrs. Pucker-, uh, Nora, that's delicious. I didn't know that meat loaf could be this delicious".

"Why thank you dear, but I do think your mom has made it before"

"Uh, I don't have a mom"

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry"

"oh, it's quite alright, Nora. I actually have 2 dads, and they're pretty much awesome", Rachel replied.

"2 DADS!?? That's awesome!", Hannah exclaimed.

"Yes, 2 dads, they're awesome. But I do sometimes wish I have a mom, you know, to know the feeling if you have a mother,"

Puck said, "Well, Rach, having a mom is fantastic, I love my mom". Nora's face just brightened up, and she had swollen eyes. "I love you too Noah, oh, and Rachel, I don't mind if you call me mom too".

Rachel's face brightened and she said, "Sure, I'd really appreciate it, Mom."

Dinner was done, Rachel helped Noah with the dishes, which ended with 2 of them wet, and by 10.50pm, Rachel had to go home.

They all said their goodbyes, and Puck drove her home. They walked to her front door, and he kissed her forehead. "I'm not leaving until you're in your room", Puck said. She kissed him on his lips, and went inside.

Puck made his way back to his truck, took out his phone, and texted Rachel.

Rachel's phone beeped and she read the message.

PuckHEART: Babe, are you in your room yet? Heart.

Rachelstarheart: No, not yet. It's gonna take forever. I'm tired. ;p

PuckHEART: You want me to carry you? :D

Rachelstarheart: Sure, ;PBut won't you get tired?

PuckHEART: Babe, I'm a badass, and I'll do anything for you. :D

PuckHEART: I'm coming.

He went to the front door , went inside, and carried Rachel into her room.

"Thank you Noah", Rachel whispered. And kissed him on his nose.

"No problem babe, have to go now, Love you. Remember that", he smirked and went out of her room.

When he reached his truck, he got a message. He smiled

Rachelstarheart: I will always remember that. I heart you too. :D U remember that.

He went home with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another chapter, hope you like it. Please Review.

Soon later, Puck was in his yard, looking at stars, and he texted Rachel.

Rachel's phone beeped, she read the message.

PuckHEART: Babe, you still awake?

Rachelstarheart: Yes babe, haha. I'm up. Is it okay if I change your contact name to Noah? :D

PuckHEART: Sure. :D I'm outside, looking at the stars above. One day, I'm gonna name one of them after you. :D

Rachelstarheart: Awwww, that's so sweet Noah. I can just kiss you right now. In fact, I'll snap a picture.

His phone beeped, and he looked at the picture. It was Rachel, beautiful as she always is, in her pink t-shirt, and her lips, pouting.

Rachelstarheart: You better keep it safe. :D

NoahHEART: Perfect. You're so beautiful as always. I love you.

Rachelstarheart: Aww, I'm blushing now, Noah. I love you too. I'm going to bed now.

NoahHEART: Oh, A'ight. Goodnight, sweet dreams beautiful. Love you.

He shut his phone. And thought to himself, 'Man, I'm in love this is how it feels like'.


	6. Living Together

A/N: Thanks to all that read, here's another chapter. :D Hope you like it. :D

The next morning, Puck woke bright and early, wore his white t-shirt, not the see through ones, because ever since he started dating Rachel, he didn't want anybody else to his body, not to mention his abs.. and his jeans. went to 7/11 to get himself a cherry big dip, and hot coffee for Rachel.

He arrived at her house at 6.55 a.m, earlier than usual. He knocked on the door, and he heard footsteps running. The door opened, and saw his tiny girlfriend, wearing jeans(which were very hot), a music note t-shirt, and his letterman jacket. He felt so, proud, that she was wearing it. He kissed her on her forehead, and said, "Good morning, beautiful. You look beautiful", he said with a smirk on his face. She kissed him on his cheek and said, "Good morning too, Noah. You look, handsome, as always", she smirked. "Wait, forgot to take something, hold on", she said. "Okay, good,lets go."

He carried her bag for her, and opened the truck's door for her.

When they got to school, Rachel grabbed his arm.

"Babe, are you okay?", Asked Puck

"Yes, I'm good, fantastic actually, I have something to give you"

She unzipped her bag, and took out a little box, which has little golden and silver star stickers on it, and gave it to Puck. " Its what I forgot to take this morning."

He opened it, and saw, a picture of them together, him kneeling, giving her a rose, and her, smiling, and a half-heart necklace. "You got me a present, I didn't so, I got you this"

"It's beautiful, and the necklace, why is it half?

"Well, because I have the other half, and it says Noah Puckerman, with a little heart. The other half, I gave it to you, it says Rachel Berry, with a star beside it", Rachel said, smiling.

"It's fantastic babe, I'm gonna wear it all the time, starting now."

He took the necklace and put the box in his bag. He wore the necklace on his neck. He kissed her, and they walked to the school door together.

They stopped by Puck's locker first, because it was nearer, and when they were arriving, they saw Matt, Mike and Finn. They all wolf whistled at Rachel, and she blushed.

Matt and Mike gave her a little bow, and said, "M'lady", and took her hands and kissed it.

Puck gave a small smile, and fist punched all of them. He opened his locker door, and took out the box from his bag, and took out the picture. The other guys asked, "Hey man, what's that?"

"Well, this, is a gift my beautiful, hot girlfriend got me", Puck smirked.

"Noah, I'm blushing so hard, I don't even know that I'm even blushing. ", Rachel said. And they looked at the picture that he just stuck on his locker door. He wrote a little note on his memo pad, and stuck it there. It said, "I love you, Rachel Berry"

They went to her locker, and she was greeted by Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana.

Santana used to be really mean, but ever since Rachel and Puck dated, she was becoming into a nicer person.

"Someone's in love", Mercedes sang song.

"Well, she is, with me", Puck said.

"White boy, you better treat my girl right. Eventhough we don't really agree with each other most of the time, but she's a diva, I'm a diva. Divas stay together","And if you break her heart, I'm gonna break your neck", Mercedes lectured Puck

"Wow", he turned around to Rachel

"Really protective friends you got babe", he whispered. "Well, we help each other,why? Scared?"

"Well, right now, yes"

"Awwww, Puck scared of girls, no offence there Kurt", Kurt replied, "None taken"

"Well, girls are scary sometimes, no offence babe", he kissed Rachel.

The bell rang, and they all went their separate ways.

In the middle of class, Rachel took a bathroom break, and when she went in the bathroom, she heard someone sobbing, she opened one of the stalls' door, and she saw Quinn.

"Quinn?"

"Oh, *sob* Hi, Rach"

"Quinn, are you all right?"

"My parents found out that I'm pregnant with Finn's baby, by the letters in the letterbox, they threw me out" *sob*

"Oh, I'm so sorry Quinn, I know, You can stay with me. My dads always have loved you Quinn, they think of you as a daughter"

"I can't, I feel like I'll be disturbing*sob*"

"Don't worry Quinn, as long as you don't disturb me and Noah's make-out session, you'll be fine". "Come on? Please?"

"All right, thanks Rach, you're the best. I owe you"

"There's no problem Quinn, we're literally family"

They both hugged, and went back to class.

A/N: Review please! :D


	7. A place in this world :D

A/N: I know, Quinn's parents are mean.. Read and Review!

At the end of the day, Quinn had a talk with Finn

"Finn, my parents found out about the baby"

"Oh, uh, Who, uh , are you staying with now?"

"Well, Rachel offered me to stay at her house, so I'm going to her's"

"Oh, okay. Remember Quinn, need anything, I'm here." He kissed Quinn on her forehead

"But, uh, Puck's sending me today, hope you don't mind",

"Nah, it's okay. He's like my bestfriend. I trust him".

Quinn kissed him, and they walked together to the parking lot.

Even Rachel talked to Puck

"Noah, Quinn's parents found out about the baby, and now, she's staying with me"."Hope you don't mind picking us up in the morning?", she smiled

"Oh, a'ight. Nah, it's okay. She's like my best friend's girlfriend. I'd be happy to", he smiled back. "She coming now?"

"I think so, let's wait", she kissed Puck.

Soon, Finn and Quinn came.

"HEY Guys!" screamed Rachel, waving

She hugged Quinn and Quinn hugged back.

"Hey man, promise me you guys will take care of her?", Finn asked Rachel and Puck

"I promise, no guys will be an inch near her, you know, except Rachel's dads", he smiled

"Thanks man, I owe you guys", Finn said, and hugged Puck.

"You're my bestfriend, you don't owe me anything", Puck said.

"Okay, uh, I have to get home, have to help my mom cook", Finn said, smiling at Quinn

"Okay finn, bye", Quinn said, and she kissed him.

Finn said bye to puck, and he left.

"So uh, let's get you girls' bags and I'll drive", Puck said as he picked up both of their bags

"Thanks Puck"

"Thanks Noah", and Rachel kissed him

He started the engine, and drove them to Rachel's house.

"Rach, are you sure this is okay?"

"I'm sure, they'll let you stay", smiling.

They knocked on the front door, while Puck was in his truck

"Why, hello there Quinn, why are you having luggage?", Rachel's dad, Alan asked

Rachel answered, "Well, you see dad, Quinn's parents threw her out, because they found out, so, I told her that she vould stay with us, which is okay right dad?", she asked

Her daddy, Berry came in, and said, "Why, of course Quinn, you're like family to us. Just call us Berry and Alan, very much confusing, if I may say so."

"Thanks Berry, and Alan", Quinn said, and she hugged them. "Thank you so much", she whispered.

Rachel just stood there, smiling.

"You can stay in my room, and we can have fun", Rachel said. Rachel carried the bags, and dragged Quinn upstairs, into her room.

When Quinn got in Rachel's room, she saw there was a lot of pink, and a lot of pictures of them together, smiling and happy, pictures of Glee, and Quinn and Finn and pictures of her and Puck.

"Wow, Rach, that's a lot of pink", she smirked.

"Well, I love pink, even Noah says that too", then her phone beeped.

NoahHEART: Babe, you guys okay?

Rachelstarheart: Yes Noah, you can go now. ;)

NoahHEART: How d you know I was still outside?

Rachelstarheart: Well, I can hear your truck. ;)

NoahHEART: Oh, sorry. I'll turn it off next time. I'll go now. Love you. :)

Rachelstarheart: Haha, okay. I love you too. :D

"Sorry, that was Noah, he wanted to know if we're okay", "and he's was in the driveway"

"Quinn, you can go take a shower", Rachel tossed her a towel

"Thanks", Quinn smiled, and she went inside the bathroom

Rachel changed into her sweatpants, and her pink tshirt that has number 20 on it, turned on her i-pod, put in her earpieces and started to sing.

**I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do**

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly

**I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know, **

**Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world  
**

Quinn was in the bathroom when she heard that song, and she suddenly broke into tears.

Rachel heard her, and she just rushed to the bathroom. She knocked on the door, "Quinn, you okay?"

"Yeah*sob*, haha, just hormones..driving me crazy"

"Oh, a'ight"

Quinn came out, with a t-shirt that says FINN on it

"Quinn, that looks totally cute!"

"Oh, haha, thanks Finn had it made for me", "Medium sized, since the baby bump showed"

"Oh, he has a nice taste", Rachel said, smiling.

"So, you wanna do anything?", Rachel asked pulling Quinn closer to her, on the bed

"Well, surprise me", Quinn said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm not good with suprises", Rachel said "I know! We could go down, and we could bake cupcakes!", she said smiling

"Finally, I'm gonna learn how to bake your famous sugar cookies", Quinn smiled.

A/N: The song in here, is **A Place In This World, by Taylor Swift.** New chapter will be up soon. Review. :D


	8. Football game tomorrow I'll be there

A/N: I'm sorry, I have made a mistake in the previous chapter. It's supposed to be 'baking cookies', not 'baking cupcakes', very sorry. :l Anyways, read and review.

The oven was ticking, and the girls are covered in eggs, baking powder and sugar icing.

Quinn licked her fingers, and said, "Well, at least we made it through alive", smirking.

"Yes, thank the good lord"

"Anyways, how much longer are we going have to wait?", Quinn asked, getting impatient.

"Well, half an hour, we both could take a shower, even though you already had one", Rachel smiled.

"Race you to the top!", screamed Rachel, and she started running.

"Rach!! That's soooo not fair!", "I'm pregnant!", Quinn complained.

"Hahaha, whoopppssss, sorry", she smiled and went to the bathroom

She shouted back, "Q, can you like, check my messages and reply them, thanks"

"Yeah, sure. No problem"

Quinn searched for Rachel's phone, and she found it. It was right next to her ipod and camera.

Turned out, she had 1 unread message.

NoahHEART: Hi babe, how're you guys doin?

Quinn smiled, and replied back.

Puck's phone vibrated and beeped. He took it out, and read the message.

Rachelstarheart: hi puck. Q here. Rach's in d shower.

NoahHEART: Oh, hey Q. How you guys holdin up?

Rachelstarheart: Well, Rachel raced me up, and i'm covered in cookie ingridients. So yeah, im having a blast. Dunno about Rachel though.

NoahHEART: Don't worry, she talked about spending time with you more. I think, you guys are going to be gr8 friends.

Rachelstarheart: Oh, really? Well, we're definetly are gonna bond.

NoahHEART: Yeah. Please tell her to text me, when she's out that is. Thanks Q. :)

Rachelstarheart: Haha, sure thing. :)

Rachel got out after around 10 minutes.

She was in her PJ's, which had hearts, music notes and it's pink and she looks so cute.

"Rach, you look so cute! "

"Oh", Rachel looks at herself, "Well, I love hearts, music notes and rainbows, but there aren't any with rainbows, and I like pink, so yeah", she smiled

"Rach, Puck texted, he wanted to know how we were, and he wanted you to text him, when you got out."

"Thanks, and uh, take your time in the shower yeah? My dads are out to another business meeting, they usually coma back pretty late."

Quinn nodded and smiled. She went into the bathroom

Rachelstarheart: Hi Noah, just got out of the shower.

NoahHEART: Hey babe. You wearin' clothes right? ;)

Rachelstarheart: Yea, why? Don't be perverted now, I'll just hang up.

NoahHEART: Babe, I'm just kidding. I just wanted to tell you something

Rachelstarheart: Oh, what is it?

NoahHEART: Well, we have a football game tomorrow, at 7pm.

Rachelstarheart: Oh, don't need to ask, I'll be there. :)

NoahHEART: Haha, you better be there. :D Have to go bed now.

Rachelstarheart: Since when did Noah Puckerman go to bed at 9?

NoahHEART: Since I started dating someone. You. I love you.

Rachelstarheart: Awwww. Sweet. All right then. Love you too. HEARTS.

NoahHEART: Okay. Sweet dreams. Say goodnight for Quinn for me too. Love you super much. :)

Quinn came out of the bathroom, and she saw Rachel setting up a mattress and her pillows are on the floor.

"Rach, what're you doing?, I can just sleep on the floor"

"Uh, no. You're pregnant, it's not good for the baby, and I always liked sleeping on the floor."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm serious"

"Thanks Rach", Quinn said, smiling.

"Uhuh, come on, let me tuck you in", Rachel laughed.

"Haha, yea yeah"

"Oh yeah, Noah said that there's a football game tomorrow. Wanna come with?"

"Yeah, I wanna support Finn"

"Noah said Goodnight"

"Okay, Well, goodnight", Quinn replied

"Goodnight Q", Rachel turned off the lights.

A/N: Thanks for reading. REVIEW!


	9. Shopping, loud music, football game

A/N: Thanks to all, that read. Keep on reading! :D, oh, and review.

A Amanda A: Thank you. Thanks sooo much, for like reviewing. Keep reading.

Imaris: Sorry I didn't get to reply for the first comment you made about a 'sweet Noah', haha. I actually like a nicer puck. :D Oh, and now you gave me an idea, maybe there should be a girls' night.

The next morning, Puck woke up, took a shower, breakfast, kissed his mom on her cheek, said goodbye to his little sister, and left. He went to 7/11 to get himself the cherry big dip, coffee for Rachel and he had a pretty hard time to think what he was going to get for Quinn. Coffee or Tea? He picked Tea. He heard that coffee has wayyyyyy to much caffeine.

At the Berry's house, Rachel was telling Quinn to hurry up. Quinn put on her dress, and went straight downstairs. She saw the cookies that they baked yesterday.

She smiled at Rachel and took a cookie. She had a bit of the cookies when she said, "Hey, Rach"

"Hmm?"

"Can we bake again, you know, soon?"

Rachel smiled and said, "Yeah"

Outside, Puck parked his truck, made his way to the porch, and knocked on the door.

Quinn opened the door.

"Hey Quinn", he said, and kissed her cheek

"How're you doing?", he asked.

"Good, we had so much fun baking last night"

"Baking? Oh, and I smell cookies, yummy, sweet cookies"

He made his way to the kitchen, and saw Rachel there, putting some cookies into a container.

He went to her, and hugged her from behind. "Good Morning babe"

She turned around, and said, "Good Morning handsome", and she kissed him on his nose

"Man,I want one of those cookies, please?", he made a puppy face look, she simply couldn't resist.

She gave him one, and he chewed it all the way. "Man, that's a good cookie"

He carried Rachel's and Quinn's bags, and they went to his truck.

"Here, coffee for you", handing Rachel her coffee, "And tea for Quinn, I didn't really know what you wanted, so I hope you don't mind Quinn", he handed her the tea.

"Oh, that's fine, I actually do drink tea in the mornings", she smiled and took a sip of her tea.

They reached school, and they saw Finn. Finn waved at them when Puck was parking the truck.

Finn ran to them and gave Quinn a kiss. "Good Morning Quinn"

She kissed him back, "Good Morning Finn", she smiled.

They went to their separate classes. By the end of school, everyone was preoccupied with something.

Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina and Rachel ended up at the Mall, shopping for make-up and clothes.

Artie was watching Finn, Puck, Matt and Mike practicing for their big game tonight.

At 6pm, all the girls, and Kurt were at Rachel's house. Rachel's dads are out for the day. They had a big business conference. They were all in her room, getting dressed when she heard the doorbell rang. She went downstairs. She opened the door, and saw Puck standing there.

Puck's mouth was stuck or something. He saw his girlfriend in his favourite t-shirt, one that has PUCKERMAN on it, and she was wearing skinny jeans, SKINNY JEANS!

"Uh, wow, babe, you look hot", he grinned

"Why, thank you Noah", she grinned back.

"I just wanted to give you this", he handed her his letterman jacket hat has 20 and PUCKERMAN on it, red, bold letterings.

"Oh, Uh."

"All the girlfriends wear it to the games, it's kinda like a tradition"

"Oh, well then", she put on his jacket, and zipped it halfway

"You look fantastic in that", he smirked and gave her a kiss

"Thank you Noah", she blushed.

"Well, got to go now, see you later", Puck said as he kissed her again. And he turned around, and went in his truck, and drove away.

Rachel closed the door, and went upstairs

"Who was that?", Mercedes asked

"Puck", Santana answered

"How'd you know?"

"Well, when she went down, she wasn't wearing a letterman jacket", Santana smirked.

"COME ON LADIES!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!", Kurt screamed

"All right, all right, don't get you panties in a twist", Quinn said as she went down the stairs carefully.

Followed by Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina.

They all went in Rachel's Voltswagen and luckily, all of them fit. After a few screams, and a few arguments.

While in the car, the speakers were on full blast. Blasting to Morning After Dark, Sleepyhead, Blah Blah Blah. They were singing so loud, that Rachel that she thought she was going to lose her mind. Literally.

When she parked her car, and went out of the car, she put her hands together and whispered, "Thank god, that was a mad house, well a mad car."

They made way to the field, and took seats on the bleachers.

Rachel wanted to go to the lockers to wish Puck good luck.

"RACHEL!"

She turned around and saw Quinn, supporting her back. She was 6 months pregnant, she must really love Finn if she's torturing herself like this, Rachel thought.

"Quinn! What are you doing?"

"I want to come, I wanna kiss Finn goodluck"

"Okay, let me help you", Rachel took Quinn's hand and they walked slowly to the boys' locker room.

There were wolf whistles as soon they were in the locker room. Puck and Finn were talking when Quinn and Rachel came up to them.

"Hey Babe", Rachel and Quinn said to the boys.

"Quinn, hey", Finn kissed Quinn. Looked at Quinn. She was wearing his letterman jacket that said 'HUDSON'

"Hey beautiful", Puck smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Uh, Rachel, the coach wanted you to do something", Puck said

"Uhuh?" , the girls asked

"Well, it's kinda like a tradition that the football team players girlfriends kiss the ball for good luck"

"Oh"

"Can you do it?"

"I don't see why not"

"Great!", Puck said, hugging Rachel.

It was then she noticed Puck was wearing the necklace she gave him

"Oh, Noah, you're wearing the necklace"

"I said I'm gonna wear it all the time, I'm definitely going to wear it now", he smiled, kissed her.

Quinn hugged and kissed Finn goodluck.

The girls went back to the bleachers and took a seat.

Soon, they all were asked to stand up for the national anthem.

At the end of the national anthem, "Calling all girlfriends of football players, please meet at bleacher 2 for giving the team good luck by kissing the ball", the speakers blurted

Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel went down.

First, Brittany kissed the ball, and then, Quinn, followed by Rachel and Santana.

After they kissed the ball, they went to their boyfriends' arms.

Brittany to Mike, Quinn to Finn, Rachel to Puck, and Santana to Matt.

After that, they went back up the bleachers.

A/N: hehehe, wanna keep you guys in the waiting. ;D Review


	10. VICTORY Finally

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed.

Imaris: Yeah, Noah should have one too. ;D

The crowd was going crazy, doing the 'wave' every now and then. The other team, Caramel High school's team, Lions, were leading by one point. The total score was, 30(home) – 31(guest)

By then, they only had 50 seconds more, they called for a break.

At the bleachers, Quinn was clenching Rachel's hand

"Quinn"

"Uhuh?"

"I can't feel my hand"

"Oh,sorry", Quinn let go of Rachel's hand

"It's okay"

At the end of the break, the players took their places.

"45, MARK, HUT, HUT!!", one of the players yelled

They started playing. There was a lot of screams and noises in the air. But, the only thing that WMHS Titans team can hear, was their heartbeats.

40 seconds, people running

35 seconds, Matt threw threw ball to Mike

30 seconds, Mike threw the ball to Puck

20 seconds, Finn started running towards the goal

10 seconds, Puck threw the ball high

Rachel stood up, her hands holding Santana's and Quinn's

5 seconds, Finn caught the ball

4 seconds

3 seconds

Finn ran, and ran

2 seconds, ran and ran

1 second, "HORN"

"TOUCHDOWN!!!", the speakers blurted out

"The William McKinley's High school Titans win!!!!"

There were screams everywhere. "WHHOOOOOOOOOWOOOOO"

Puck didn't even know they won. He was just tired, and wanted to see his girl.

Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany went down the bleachers.

Puck looked around for Rachel

Then, he saw Rachel.

He ran to her as Quinn ran to Finn, slowly.

"Hey"

"Hey, congratulations Noah", she kissed him

"Thanks, we won that for you guys"

"Really?", Rachel's eyes shining

"Really, love you", he kissed her back.

"Have to go and change"

"Oh, okay. Meet you at the carpark"

Puck left, and Rachel took out her phone, and texted to all the girls in Glee, including Kurt

Their phones beeped

Mercedes was the first to check her phone

Broadwaycrazy: Hey, guys. Girls' party at my house. No offence Kurt. :) at 11. Bring clothes,since its Saturday tomorrow, you guys are having a sleepover at me and Quinn's. :D

A/N: Short chapter. But the next chapter is requested and inspired by Imaris. :D


	11. SLEEPOVER! WHOOOO

**A/N: Its girl's night. :D Oh, and this one takes place on a Friday. :D**

**Imaris: You're a royal readr aren't you? :) Here, is your chapter. :)**

Luckily, Rachel's dads were out, or they would've never allowed her to stay up that late.

She started to make popcorn, took out movies which are not musicals, cartoons, extra pillows, blankets and she made sure that there was enough space for everyone. Her room was big enough to put 2 huge Jacuzzis, so that wasn't a problem.

By 11.15pm, everyone was there. They were watching From Paris With Love, when they started to do medicure, pedicure, and braid hair. And Kurt and Brittany were arguing about who looked hotter, Taylor Lautner, or Zac Efron. You see,Kurt was a MAJOR fan of Taylor Lautner, mostly because of his packs Rachel was braiding Santana's hair when her phone beeped,

NoahHEART: Babe, can I come over?

Rachelheartstar: NO!

NoahHEART: Why not? Puppy dog face

Rachelstarheart: Well, because I'm having a girls sleepover. Which includes Kurt

NoahHEAR: Damn, that makes me more want to go there. ;) Just kidding babe.

Rachelstarheart: Noah, you know how I am with swearing. You better be kidding, or I'll kill you

NoahHEART: Jeez babe, don't get a heart attack. Anyways, have a great night. Tell all the foiinee ladies there hello, cept Hummel. Love you. Don't be naughty. Hehe

Rachel said, "Hey guys?"

They all turned to her

"Noah says hi, and we shouldn't get naughty", she smirked

"Well, hi and too bad, we're going to be naughty", Santana smirked at Quinn.

"Woah, not on the pregnant one. She has one to carry", Rachel laughed

Santana threw a pillow at her, smirking and laughing.

Rachelstarheart: Well, Santana wanted to get naughty with Quinn, have to go.

Rachelstarheart: Almost forgot, I heart you too. LOVE. :D

Puck flipped his phone, with a smile on his face. He was at Artie's, for another game. With the other guys. Mike, Matt and Finn.

After watching From Paris with Love, they switched to Remember Me.

Rachel could swear, everytime when Rob Pattinson does a kiss scene with Emilie de Ravin, Kurt turns red.

At the end of the movie, everybody was in tears, including Santana.

"San, are you crying?", Mercedes asked, half laughing and half crying

"Yes, what're you gonna do about it", she smirked

"Well, I'm definetly taking a picture of this moment", Kurt took out his cellphone, and snapped a picture.

"Whatever Beyonce… I get to chose the next movie!!", Santana smiled.

Santana got up, to the CD rack. She scanned through all the titles, and she got the perfect movie.

"OOHHHHH!!!! Got it!", She waved it up, but no one seemed to catch what movie it was.

She put the disk in, and she clicked something on the remote. The other guys were shouting about some other things.

When the movie started playing, there was a thunder in the first scene.

"!"

Everybody just jumped. Kurt finally said, "Friday the 13th? SERIOUSLY Santana? You hate me that bad?", he smirked.

"This movie is gonna ruin my facial", Quinn said, with her face looking green. She was using those facials that make your face look more glowing-like.

She texted her dads,

RachelHONEY: Daddy, I'm having a bunch of friends over, they're all form Glee club. Okay?

Daddy: Yes, go ahead. Be safe okays? Love you. KISSES.

The next thing Rachel knew, she was texting Puck.

Rachelstarheart: Noah, need you now. Can you come?

NoahHEART: Hey babe, sure. You wanna invite the other guys? SMILEY

"Hey guys, I asked Noah to come, he asked whether you guys wanted the others to come"

"W-w-why did you c-c-call Puck rach?", Tina stuttered, smirking at the others, and back at Rachel

"Well, um, uh",

"Well?", everyone asked

"I'mTERRIFIED OKAY? I don't like scary movies", Rachel said with her head down

"Oh, haha. Us too. That's why I'm cuddling with Santana", Brittany said, laughing.

"Oh, I though you guys were, uh- well, nevermind"

Rachelheartstar: Yep, they can come too.

"Hey guys, Rachel has like a slumber party slash sleepover, and she wanted us to be there, including Artie", Puck said, and smiled.

Everyone took out their cellphones and started to text. Puck guessed, Moms. So, he texted his mom too.

Noah: Mom, coming home tomorrow. Love you, and Hannah.

Mom: Where are you going?

Noah: Rachel has a sleepover, and invited us. Don't worry, there are other girls as well.

Mom: Okay then. Treat them right. Love you too.

He flipped his phone, helped Artie to pack some clothes. The other guys said that they'll meet up at 7/11

They helped Artie to go down the stairs, and left.

Artie said bye to his parents, and Puck said goodbye. They drove to 7/11. Puck got some drinks, which are non-alcoholic, and some chips. Artie wanted some ice-cream. They waited till the guys came.

They all went to Rachel's house together.

They went up the porch, knocked on the door. Guess who opened it. ALL THE GIRLS. Including Kurt.

There were Hi's and kisses and hugs.

"Babe, you look cute", Puck said, hugging her.

"Why, thank you, handsome", she kissed him.

They all went inside, and upstairs to her room.

"Damn Rach, that's a lot of pink", Matt said

Santana slapped his arm and said, "Hey, don't cuss the colour", she grinned.

They finally turned the movie on, when everyone was settled. "Friday the 13th? That's what you girls were afraid of?, No offence Kurt", Puck asked, outloud.

"Well, sorry, we're girls", Mercedes said.

At the end, the girl died, and the guys all had tears.

Brittany noticed them first and said, "Guys, you're crying"

"Right, sorry"

"NOAH PUCKERMAN crying??! Dear prada form the holy heaven, it's a MIRACLE!!", Kurt said.

Finn just kept quiet, but then, he just bursted out crying. He put his head on Quinn's shoulders.

"and I thought I was emotional",she said, smiling.

Everybody laughed.

"Okay, I want everyone to go down now", Rachel said

"Why?", everyone asked

"Well, I cooked and there are some cookies", she smiled

"Cookies?", Artie's eyes just glowed, "Your sugar cookies?",

"Yes", she smiled

"GET OUTTA THE WAY! COOKIES, here I COME!!", Artie yelled, rolling out of the room. Rachel's dads had a ramp made, ever since they saw Artie, coming for practice with the other Glee members. So, he pretty much went, "ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM", down the ramp.

"ARTIE ABRAMS!! DO NOT TOUCH DA COOKIES!!!", Quinn yelled, as she went down the stairs, helped by Finn and Rachel.

"Well, why not?", Artie pouted

"Because I said so, and never mess with a pregnant lady, there are hormones in me overdrive, that I can kill you", Quinn said with a glow in her eye.

"Well, I made Pizza and Lasagna", Rachel said

"Hope that Lasagna's a big one", Finn said, rubbing his tummy.

"Yes, Finn, made the one that you liked, extra cheese and for Noah, extra meat, Mike and Matt, I made the one with extra toppings,Quinn, I made the one with vegetables in it, I know you liked it, Santana and Brittany, made the one with less meat", Rachel said.

"Wow, you really remember all that?",Santana asked smiling.

"Well, yeah. You guys are my friends and you guys seem to know my favourite type of food", Rachel said, and kissed Puck.

"Awwwwwww, that's SUPER CUTE", Mike said.

Everyone just stared at him.

"What?"

Everyone just laughed.

They all started to eat the Pizza and lasagna.

Everything went so fast, the next thing they all knew was, having a PILLOWFIGHT!

After of 20 minutes of pillowfight, they all just dropped on Rachel's bed. Rachel's bed his huge, it's like 3 king sized beds joined together.

They had fights of who gets to use the bathroom first, Artie won. They had fights who was hotter, Finn or Matt, Brittany answered, "Both", and everyone agreed.

Puck chose the next movie.

He turned it on, and clicked something on the remote.

After everyone saw the beginning, they just stared at him.

"Beauty and the Beast? Seriously?", Matt asked looking at Puck

"Well, i kinda liked it", Mike said and everone just said, "AWwwwwwww.."

"Well, I love it, and Rachels loves it", Puck said, kissing Rachel.

"Awwwwwwwww"

In between of the movie,

everone had a partner,

Quinn with Finn, Santana with Matt, Brittany cuddling with Mike, Kurt with Mercedes, Artie with Tina. They all turned around to find Puck and Rachel, Matt found them, on the floor, beside the bed. Puck's arms were hugging Rachel, and both of them were sleeping. There were notes on tissue paper.

Noah, will you love me forever?

Not forever, FOREVER AND ALWAYS. I LOVE YOU.

Really?

Really, seriously.

I LOVE YOU TOO.

Matt took them out of their hands, and he read them out.

Everyone just said, "awwwwwww"

They soon fell asleep.

**A/N: Read and review. :D Thanks sooo much.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to all that read. And to all that reviewed. Sorry that i didnt get to like, update sooner. I'm grounded. Did VERY BAD in my asessments. Failed my 3 pure sciences and my math. So basically, the whole package. Anyways, thanks to all that put this story on alert, favourited it and reviewed. Here's another chapter, to all beautiful people there. Reviews are a love. :)**

Puck woke up, carried achel to her bed, and like literally tugged a little blanket from Mercedes, which he heard a grumble. Something like "Leave me alone stalker!", Puck was guessing that Mercedes had another diva moment somewhere in her dream.

Puck kissed Rachel on her forehead, "Have a good dream babe"

Quinn woke up, greeted Puck.

"Hey Puck"

"Hey Q", "Bladder huh", he smirked

"Yes, can you stay out the door? I'm scared"

"Sure Q"

He stayed near the door, till she came out

"Sorry i took so long"

"Its a'ight"

"Oh, and Puck, can i sleep next to Rachel today? She's the one that made my day better"

"Sure, let me help you"

He helped her to get her on the bed.

"Goodnight Q", kissed her forehead

Quinn hugged Rachel from the back, and Rachel turned around.

"Hey", "Nice hugging"

"Hahaha, go back to bed"

Rachel just smiled, and hugged Quinn.

They all woke up to Rachel's alarm on her Ipod deck. Songs were blaring to their ears.

Pa-pa-pa-pa- poker face-pa-pa-pa-pa-poker face

(ma ma ma ma)

"DEAR PRADA LORD FROM HEAVEN!!!! YOU LISTEN TO LADY GAGA?!?!", Kurt yelled out

"What? Its like i love her or something", Rachel yelled back

"Right, i can see that", Santana infront of the mirror, tying her hair and lookig at all the Lady Gaga albums that Rachel has.

"Rach, i have the Fame Monster"

"REALLY?! OhMyGod!!! I totally want that"

Everybody just stared at her

"Fine, maybe i like her"

Staring continued

"FINE! ILOVEEEE HER!!!", Happy?"

They all went down, artie went to the fridge, and opened it. He yelled,

"OI! EVERYONE, DOWN HERE! RACH HAS SOME SORT OF CHOCOLATE HEAVEN!!"

Everyone practically ran to the kitchen and looked at the fridge.

"HEY! That's my fridge!!", Rachel yelled

And she saw a note:

Hey bunny. Me and daddy are on a business trip, we wont be back for a while. Say hi to all your dear friends for us. Be safe, have fun.

Love, Dad.

Rachel showed the note, and they just "WOWE-D", seeing Rachel's fridge.

'So thats why she has 2 fridges, never got that till now", Mike said, looking confused

She had all kinds of candy stuffed in there.

M&M's, Mars, Willy Wonka, Lollipops and god knows what else.

They all argued which and who can take what. In the end, they took willy wonka's. The nerds were fantastic.

Quinn was yelling Puck to come to her.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

'Why does Noah have his hands on Quinn's belly? Is he falling in love with her? Ohmygod, why is he kissing her on the forehead?'

They all were downstairs, and Rachel went to her room. Puck was searching for her. He went up, and saw her on her bed, with small sobs, letting out tears. Not big tears though.

"Babe? Why you crying?"

"Why were you kissing Quinn on her forehead?"

"What?"

"why were you kissing Quinn on her forehead?"

Puck sat on her bed, hugging her, "Because she's one of my best friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry, i thought you were gonna, you know", *sob*

He saw her expression, and he knew what she was going to say

"Babe, i'm not gonna break up, i dont even know how to", smirking.

Continuing his sentence, "I'm not going to hurt you, not gonna touch you in a way that makes you uncomfortable". "Because, i love you"

She just smiled, with tears in her eyes.

She kissed him on his lips, "I love you too.", Smiling.

"How'd you become best friends?", Rachel asked.

"Well, Quinn, Santana and Finn were my best friends ever since we met, since kindergarten, we practically grew up together. Everytime when i have a game, or concert, they will be there, supporting me, cheering me on."

"Oh, and the kiss on Santana and Quinn, i do that all the time when we were younger before we would split, go home. It's kinda like a traditon, Quinn on her forehead, and Santana on her nose", Puck continued, smiling.

"How bout' you babe?"

"Oh, i don't have a best friend"

Puck was ready to burst into tears or something

"Oh, babe, i'm sorry", hugging her

"It'ss all right, i have you now", she smirked.

"Thats right, i love you, this much", Puck spreading his arms as wide as he could

"Awwwww, babe, i love you too", she kissed him.

They both went downstairs, hand in hand.

They all agreed they would hit the Malls, so, they got seperate bedrooms, girls and guys. Except Kurt, he was in the girls' room. All the other guys seemed jealous.

Kurt looked in rachel's wardrobe.

He saw jeans, shirts, shoes, jackets, hoodies, track pants, and hats.

He scanned her table near the mirror, there were alot of necklaces, perfumes, rings. There was one that catched his eye, it was a necklace that says Noah Puckerman, with a star next to it. Shaped like a half-heart. He knew he saw this 'other half' somewhere. Then, it hit him, he saw Puck wearing the exact one, except it says, Rachel Berry, with a heart beside it. He just smiled, and said quietly, "Ah, lovebirds"

Brittany and Santana were in the bathroom, god knows what they were doing in there. Tina was straightening her hair and Rachel, well, she was applying lipstick. Even as a gay dude, Kurt thought the way she wore her lipstick looked sexy. Rachel turned around, to find Kurt staring at her lips.

"Like my lips Kurt?", she smirked, "If Noah knew this, he would whip your butt", laughed.

"Sorry Rach, its just the way you wear it. Its so, sexy. And what your boyfriend doesn't know, won't hurt him", he laughed.

In the boys room,

They all were getting ready. Mike was helping Artie to tie his shoelace., Artie smiled

"Thanks mike, appreciate it"

Mike smiled, and nodded.

They were all ready sooner or later.

They went to the cars, thank god the guys brought their cars along.

Kurt and the other girls, rode in Rachel's car, they all fit perfectly somehow.

Artie and the boys used Finn's car.

The songs on the radio was, Your Love Is My Drug, by Ke$ha, and suprisingly, Rachel didnt freak like she did when they were going to the football game. She looked behind, and saw happy faces.

They finally arrived, and they went in the mall.

They met up with the guys. Matt was pushing Artie, "Man, tell me when you want to stop okay?", he was smiling.

They suggeted to go to Starbucks. They all took peppermint, caramel and vanilla. Puck ordered one peppermint and cinnamon. Cinnamon for Rachel.

"Babe, here", handing her, her drink.

"Aww, thanks Noah", kissed him when he was sitting down.

"Okay, uh, me and Finn are going shopping, later", Quinn standing up with Finn's help.


	13. It's my birthday?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who put this story on alert and reviewed. Even i'm curious of whats gonna happen next. Think they should break up? Review. **

**allielovesyou: HAHAHA, hidstarrlovesyou. hahaha. Thanks BTW, for reviewing and loving this story. :) And yes, i shall continue. haha.**

Finn and Quinn wondered around the mall, hand in hand. Most of the time, people are staring at them, but Quinn doesn't care, she just keeps her head up, and walk with her boyfriend. They went to a department store, and bought all kinds of clothes. Thank god, finn founf a job, thanks to Puck and Rachel. He's now working at a department store, but he only works on Mondays, but the job pays alot. They went to the cashier, and the cashier literally just stared at Quinn over, and over again, and her tummy.

Finn finally spoke, when he saw what the cashier was doing.

"Excuse me, can you please not stare at her like that?", he glared at the cashier.

Quinn and Finn paid and just took off. They found the others, in the arcade. Puck and Rachel were nowhere to be found.

They all greeted and agreed to find the lovebirds.

They searched in all the clothes stores, the other arcades, gadget stores. They went to the picture taking booth. They saw the pictures. There they hugging, and smiling, making weird faces, and the last one, they were kissing. everyone just stared it, and Mercedes just blurted out, "Man, why can't i have a Noah Puckerman?", she smirked, everyone laughed. Puck and Rachel came out, and senaked behind them, and Puck replied,

"Cause', i have a Rachel Berry", "Though, i wouldn't mind a lil' chocolate, give me some sugar", smirked.

Mercedes kissed Puck on the cheek, and Kurt took a photo. Rachel just nudged him, and she turned red. Bright red.

Everyone just laughed.

They all wanted another drink at starbucks, so, they used the elevator. Since Artie couldn't use the escalator.

As they were walking, they saw Mr. Schu and Ms. Pillsburry, and they, were holding hands. FINALLY!

They have been going out to football games, dinners eversince Mr. Shcu and his wife got a divorce.

"Hey !!", all of them shouted

"Hey guys!", Mr Schu yelled back, and Emma just looked red, very red

"we don't wanna ruin your date, later ! ", Matt said, with a smirk on his face

The Gleeks went in starbucks, and all of them literally bought the same drink. Peppermint.

Puck was paying, so he went to the cashier and bought 12 peppermint drinks. He whispered to the cashier, about something.

He went back to the table. He said that the waiter will send the drinks over.

The waiter came, Puck said, "Did you do it?",

"Yes we did sir, you're very lucky", smiling, the waiter said.

"Well, i am, thanks man, here, tip", Puck handed the waiter a tip

"Noah, what was that all about?", Rachel asked, looking confused.

"ah-oh, th-that? Noth-nothing at all babe", Puck stuttered.

Rachel knew he was up to something.

Puck handed out to everyone their cups, and Rachel got hers.

She was taking a sip, when she noticed everyone was looking at her.

"What?"

She turned the cup around, it said, I LOVE YOU

"AWWWWWW!!!!", "Noah, that is sweet", Rachel pulling Puck, and kissing him.

And then, a band started to play a beautiful song. It sarted out with,

"This message is froma Noah Puckerman, to his gorgeous girlfriend, Rachel Berry, saying Happy Birthday and, this is the most sweet part, I LOVE YOU!!", "Hear that Rachel Berry!? Your boyfriend is CRAAAAZZZEEEEEEYYYY bout' yer", "Love him, care him, be there for him", "and this is the song he requested", one of the band members said, and started to strum his guitar.

Puck ran up the stage, and said, "Presenting, the band, The Floor!!"

Soon, everyone from the table went up the stage. Rachel haven't a slightest idea what's going on.

Puck started to sing,

**Puck:**

**Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say**

**  
All:  
Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
**

**Finn:  
I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Artie:**

**Modesty is just so hard to find  
**

**All:  
Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
**

**Matt:  
I kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be**

**Mike:**

**Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?**

**  
Everyone:  
Now I'm...  
Yeah oh  
Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
Ohhh  
Love Bug again **

"Rachel, i love you"

The audiende applaused, and then, one of the band members said, "Once again, Happy Birthday Rachel Berry", and they started to play another song.

Puck walked to their table

"Noah", was all Rachel could say, and she kissed him.

"Yes, i remembered your birthday, how could i forget?"

"But, how come i didn't remember it?"

"WHAT?!?!", screamed the rest of her friends.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY?!?!?!"

"Well, i have great friends who occupy me with a great deal of fun, so you can't blame me", Rachel replied

"Well, anyways Rach, happy birthday, you're 18 now", Kevin said, kissed Rachel on her cheek. "And, you're the youngest", Kevin said, with a smile on his face.

"Thanks so much guys, it really means alot to me, i really appreciate it"

Rachel got a text:

DaddykinsHeart: Bunny, happy birthday! You're 18! My girl is growing up! Have fun today! Love, Daddy.

A couple of people form the audience actually came up to them, asking whether it was all right if they perform, or held a private concert. The Glee members were so excited.

Mr. Schue came in, and he saw the whole thing. He was so proud of his students.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, thats the end for this chapter. The song in here is, Lovebug originally by the Beatles, but i like the Jonas Brothers version too. :) Reviews.**


	14. Flashback

Rachel has a flashback session:

It was an easy morning, Glee was aweome, Puck sang a song, sweet Caroline in front of everyone, stating that it's for "A Jewish Icon". And after the song, Glee club was dismissed. Puck ran out of class. Everyone was wondering what happened. Rachel went out, to her locker. She opened the locker door, and out came a piece of a nice folded paper. It said, :

Rachel, meet me at the auditorium, after you read this. ASAP.

-Noah

She literally ran to the auditorium. When she came in, it was dark. "Hello? Anybody in here?"

Then, she walked and walked. Then, she saw candles which were lit up, it made a pathway. She walked through it. At the end of it, was the piano. On top of the piano, was a bouquet of flowers.

Daffodils. She loves Daffodils.

The, music started to play, Defying Gravity. Puck came out, and he went closer to Rachel.

Their noses touched, when he asked, "Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?"

She almost cried. "Yes, i'd love to", she said, kissing him.

The first time when he said he loved her was when they were in the park, lying down on the grass, looking at the stars.

He had his arm around her, and she was hugging him. Picture that. :)

Then, he turned his head, and he looked at her.

"Rach, uh,-um. Hell, i'm just gonna come out and say it",

Rachel just looked in his eyes

"Rachel Berry, i love you", Puck said, with a smile.

"Um, wow", was all Rachel could say.

"It's okay if you don't wanna say it yet, its totally understandable. But, that's what and how i feel about you. If i keep it in me any longer, i think i'll explode."

"Noah, i love you too", sealing it with a kiss.

The song playing in the background was coming from Rachel's phone, it was playing Need You Now, by Lady Antebellum.

They continue hugging..

The first time they broke up:

Well, it was always because of Jacob Ben Israel, the pervert.

he had posted on his blog, a picture or Puck, making out with another girl.:

'Noah 'Puck' Puckerman has cheated on his girlfried, with a Cheerio! Too bad Rachel Berry, maybe one day, i'll be your girlfriend and youwill carry my babeh'

Puck was furious. That happened before he even liked Rachel. He was gonna whoop that Jacob's ass. He means it.

Rachel saw the picture, she was so upset, to even talk to anyone in school. She was pale, tired, and she was crying all the time. So, Puck had to try something more risky. The next day, he came to school early. He had a CD with him. He asked permission from the principal, Mr. Figgins whether he could take over the P.A system during lunch, allowed him. He went to his classes and during lunch, he wasn't anywhere to be found.

Rachel was on her way to the table where the jocks and Glee students eat. The football team and Glee had become really good friends eversince Puck was dating Rachel. The football jocks suprisingly love to sing, so being with the Glee kids really helped them, and the Glee kids helped the jocks with their grades. Who knows hanging out with the glee kids will do wonders for their grades? And when the Hockey Team were messing around with the Glee kids, the football team will always help them out. so, being with each other, really helped them alot. Kavorsky, a football team member saw her coming, so he got up, gave her his chair and grabbed himself another chair. "Thanks Kavorsky", Rachel smiling. She sat down, not saying a word. But then, the P.A system started to run, and they all heard Puck's voice. His voice blared through the speakers.

"Hey everybody, I'm Noah Puckerman. call me Noah or Puck. I- uh, i have a song that i wanna play, for someone special out there, hope that she's listening."

Everyone in the cafeteria just wolf-whistled at Rachel Berry. She turned red, but she just kept quiet. The song started to play. "This song, was played when i said to her that i loved her","and i still do", "Forever".

The music started to play.

At the end, everyone was staring at someone behind Rachel. Most of them had their cellphones out, not to mention Quinn, Mercedes and Artie. Rachel was guessing either they were texting or taking a video. Video.

She turned around, Puck was there, holding a bouquet of flowers, which says, 'I'm sorry' with a cute heart beside it.

"Babe, i didn't mean to hurt you, i can say it all day and eternity if you want me to, i love you", Puck said, with that sad face that he wears so well.

"But you did, eventhough it was a long time ago", her hands on his chest. "but Noah, it'll be ridiculous to do it eternity, if you do that, how am i gonna do this?", Rachel kissed him.

The cafeteria was filled with yells, and wolf-whistles.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN'S WHIPPED!!!", one of the other students yelled, laughing.

"Hey, i like it", Puck yelled back. Smiling at Rachel.

END OF FLASHBACK

A/N: Awesome huh? I think that this chapter is perfect. :)


	15. Monday's a blackhole

The next day was Monday, the blackhole of the week.

Rachel got up, wore a t-shirt (which was Puck's favourite) with the number 20 on it, jeans, she wore the necklace with Noah Puckerman, with the heart on it, tied her hair into a ponytail, went downstairs, breakfast, kissed her dads goodbye, put on a pair of heels, yes heard and saw right, HEELS.

Went out the door, and there he was, her Prince Charming.

"Quinn! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!", Rachel yelled.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. I'm heavy, i feel fat and i'm getting yelled at", "not to mention tired", she walkedout the door, smiling and yawning.

"Good Morning Puck"

"Good Morning Q", he kissed Quinn on her forehead.

"Babe, here, your favourite Peppermint drink", Puck handing her a Starbucks cup.

"Aww, thanks Noah", kissed him on the cheek.

She really thought it was sweet. The only Starbucks in the town was at the mall they went yesterday, which took a 45 minutes drive, considering the traffic jam.

"And, here Q, i got you a green tea", "hope that's okay?"

"It's fine Puck, thanks", she smiled and kissed his cheek.

He pulled up the car in the car-park, and saw everyone from Glee and the football club there.

Football Club?? Rachel thought..

She got out of the car, and they started to sing,

"Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday to Rachel, Happy Birthday to you!!!!"

She just stood there, and all the football jocks just smiled.

"Wow, thanks so much guys", she said, smiling.

"Hey, Puck's our guy, we do all sorts of things for our guys, let alone our guys' girlfriends'", Kavorsky said. "ByTheWay!!! Rachel Berry LOOKIN' SMOKIN!!!", he laughed.

"Why, thank you", Rachel said, looking red.

Every jock there, had kissed Rachel on the cheek and wished happy birthday. Puck had to keep an eye on the guys, kissing his girlfriend.

They all helped Quinn out of the car. The jocks offered their help to carry her up the stairs, but she declined. Then, she saw Finn, they walked up to each other.

"Good Morning beautiful", Finn said, kissing his girlfriend

"Good Morning handsome", she replied him

Finn held up his hand, "Shall we?", "we'll go through these doors together", he smiled

Quinn grabbed his hand, and they both walked through the doors.

The other students, including the hockey team did not dare mess with any of the glee kids anymore. They know that the Jocks are protecting them. The huge group walked in.

A/N: Tell me what you want for the next chapter. I prefer fluffiness. :) I might try and do the chapter. Thanks. Reveiew please. :) I write better with them.


	16. Justin Bieber Chapter Awesomeness

A/N: Thanks to everyone that alerted this story. I just opened my email, and BOOM! came out the mails.. Like floods. Should check it more often. I got reviews, and i felt like i'm special or something, but all human beings are special. :)

emza156: Well, if you have read the previous chapters, there is one, explaining why Puck/Noah greets Quinn with a kiss. And he will always greet his girlfriend first. It's just i didn't check the details. I'm using Wordpad, and it always does this. It erases stuff by itself. Anyways, thanks so much for the review, and the next episode is for you. :) It's some alone time for Puck/Noah and Rachel.( That's a sneak peek. :))

A/N2: My twitter is felldownthehole. Follow me yea? :)

A/N3: This is a Justin Bieber chapter. Some of his songs are in here. :) ENJOY

It was the end of English and Puck was so glad to be out. Next was Maths. He didn't take Maths for the first years of high school but when he started dating Rachel, he was doing pretty good. Who knew that dating would do wonders for his math grades?

He walked to his locker, tossed his books inside, slammed the door shut and walked to Rachel's locker. He saw her looking at her mirror, so he hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey gorgeous"

"Oh", Rachel blushed, "Hello Noah", she kissed him. "I love it when you do that", she smiled.

"Really?", "Well then, imma do that more often", he said, smiling.

They were walking towards the cafeteria and Rachel saw Quinn with Finn.

Rachel waved like crazy.

"HEY GUYS!!!", Rachel yelled

Puck and Finn fist-bumb'ed each other and talked about some stuff like football and music.

Quinn hugged Rachel and they walked together to the cafeteria.

They all sat down at bthe table for the gleeks and football jocks. The laughed, they made jokes and they all mad names for Quinn's baby. Since it was going to be a boy,they all came up with man-ly names.

James, one of the jocks came up with, "Noah Adams"

Chris also one of the jocks came up with, "Sean Abrams"

Finn came up with, "Finn Hudson Jr."

Everyone just stared at him and laughed.

The time seemed to go by extremely fast, the bell rang. They all groaned. The guys fist-bump'ed each other and the girls' hugged each other.

By the end of class, everyone was glad to be out. Glee time!

In the choir room, there was the band, Mr. Schue and all the glee members.

"Hey guys! So, today i was thinking that someone should just sing something", said while he was walking towards the students.

Everyone waas staring at Rachel, who was sitting next to Quinn and Puck. Beacuse she was always the first one to perform first.

"Oh, Uh, Sorry Mr. Schue, nothing today", Rachel said after she saw everyone staring at her.

"Uh, we got something ", Matt said while he rasied up his hand, nudging at Mike

"Great! Come on, and show us what you got!", Mr. Schue said and sat down.

The music began to start.

_**[Matt:]  
Eenie meenie miney mo  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go**_

She's indecisive  
She can't decide  
She keeps on lookin'  
From left to right

Girl, c'mon get closer  
Look in my eyes  
Searchin' is so wrong  
I'm Mr. Right

You seem like the type  
To love'em and leave'em  
And disappear right after this song  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancin' alone  


_**(Both:)  
You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one**_

Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

[Mike:]  
Let me show you what your missin'  
Paradise  
With me you're winning girl  
You don't have to roll the dice  
Tell me what you're really here for  
Them other guys?  
I can see right through ya

You seem like the type  
To love'em and leave'em  
And disappear right after the song  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancin' alone

Can't make up your mind  
Please don't waste my time  
Not tryin' to rewind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one  


_**(Both:)  
Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova**_

[Matt:]  
Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go  
Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go  


_**(Both:)  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova**_

Can't make up your mind  
Please don't waste my time  
Not tryin' to rewind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one

_**(Both:)  
You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one**_

_**Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Yeah**_

The song ended and everyone applaused.

"Oh my gosh guys!", "That was Fantastic!!", Mr. Schue exclaimed.

Both of the guys blushed and said, "thanks"

Puck stood up and said "I have uh, some thing to perform too , but it's from the same singer", as he walked down and stood in front of the choir room.

"Great!", sat down again.

The music started to play.

_**Me, plus you. (I'ma tell you one time)  
Me, plus you  
(One time, I'ma tell you one time)  
Me, plus you  
(One time, I'ma tell you one time)  
(One time) one time, (One time) one time**_

When I met you girl my heart went knock knock( Puck looks at Rachel and puts his haand on his chest)  
Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop  
and even though it's a struggle love is all we got  
so we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top

your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
my breath is your breath  
And your heart and now I've got my

[Chorus]  
One love, My one heart, My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
and I'll be your one guy  
You'll be my number one girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)

You look so deep  
You no that it humbles me  
You by my side and troubles them don't trouble me  
Many have called but the chosen is you  
Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
my breath is your breath  
And your heart and now I've got my

[Chorus]  
One love, My one heart, My one life for sure( Puck makes a heart form his hands)  
Let me tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'ma your one, guy  
You'll be my number 1 girl  
Always makin time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)

Shawty right there  
Shes got everything I need  
And I'ma tell her one time  
(One time, one time)  
Give you everything you need, down to my last dime  
She makes me happy, I know where I'll be  
Right by your side cause she is the one

[Chorus]  
And girl you're My one love  
My one heart my one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
and I'll be your one, guy  
You'll be my number 1 girl always makin' time for you  
I'ma tell you one time (one time)  
I'ma tell you one time (one time)

Me, plus you. (I'ma tell you one time)  
Me, plus you  
(One time, I'ma tell you one time)  
Me, plus you  
(One time, I'ma tell you one time)  
(One time) one time, (One time) one time 

Everyone was just quiet

"Who knew the bad-ass Noah Puckerman listens to Justin Bieber?", Kurt broke the silence.

"My sister sings them all the time, and i play along with the guitar. What makes her happy, makes me happy", Puck said blushing.

"awwww", everyone hummed.

Puck sat back on his seat and held Rachel's hand and Rachel gave him a little squeeze.

"Well, i got a personal favourite from Justin Bieber, and that's One Less Lonely Girl", Quinn said.

"Really?", Finn asked

"Yeah", Quinn said, smiling.

"Well then, imma sing that for you", Finn got up and kissed her on the cheek.

He whispered something to artie and artie rolled to the guitars and he started to strum,

_**There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl**_

How many "I told you"s and "Start over"s and shoulders have you cried on before?  
How many promises? Be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor?  
How many bags you packed  
Just to take them back?  
Tell me that how many either "or"s?  
But no more if you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl

(Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you (you)  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)

(No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine, in the world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl [x3]  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl

Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February not one of them spent with you  
How many dinner dates, set dinner plates  
And he didn't even touch his food  
How many torn photographs are you taping back?  
Tell me that you couldn't see an open door  
But no more, if you let me inside or your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl

(Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, (you)  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)

(No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine in this world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl [x3]  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do  
If you let me inside of your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I can fix up your broken heart (heart)  
I can give you a brand new start (start)  
I can make you believe (ya)  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)  
She's free to fall (fall in love)  
With me

Her heart's locked and know what i got the key  
I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl [x3]  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do  
If you let me inside of your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl (yeah yea) I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl (yeah yea)  
I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do  
If you let me inside of your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

"That's for you Quinn!", Finn yelled. as he smiled and thanked Artie.

The bell rang when Mr. Schue said , "Alright everyone! Great songs, see you next time!"

Artie was alone now, in the choir room, picked up the guitar, electric one now, and started to strum.

Everyone actually was standing outside the door and heard everything,

_**I never thought that it'd be easy  
Cause we both so distant now  
And the walls are closing in on us  
And we're wondering how  
No one has a solid answer  
But just walking in the dark  
And you can see the look on my face  
It just tears me apart**_

So we fight (so we fight) through the hurt (through the hurt)  
And we cry and cry and cry and cry  
And we live (and we love) and we learn (and we love)  
And we try and try and try and try

So it's up to you and it's up to me  
That we meet in the middle on our way back down to Earth  
Down to Earth, down to Earth  
On our way back down to Earth  
Back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth,  
Back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth

And mommy you were always somewhere  
Daddy I live out of town  
So tell how could I ever be normal somehow  
You tell me this is for the best  
So tell me why am I in tears?  
(Woah) So far away, and now I just need you here

So we fight (we fight) through the hurt (through the hurt)  
And we cry and cry and cry and cry  
And we live (we live) and we love (we love)  
And we try and try and try and try

So it's up to you and it's up to me  
That we meet in the middle on our way back down to Earth  
Down to Earth, down to Earth  
On our way back down to Earth  
Back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth,  
Back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth

We fell so far away from where we used to be  
Now we're standing and where do we go  
When there's no road to get to your heart  
Let's start over again

So it's up to you and it's up to me  
That we meet in the middle on our way back down to Earth  
Down to Earth, down to Earth  
On our way back down to Earth  
Back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth,  
Back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth,

I never thought it'd be easy  
Cause we both so distant now  
And the walls are closing in on us  
And we're wondering how  


The rest who were standing outside the door, came in and just 'WOW'ed' Artie.

Tina bent down, and kissed Artie. He blushed and everyone just wolf-whistled

A/N4: Please review. And the next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. If i'm allowed to use my laptop. ;L. 3 from hidstarr.


	17. Date night :

A/N: Thanks so much for putting this story on alert. Means so much to me. :)

A/N2: My twitter is felldownthehole. Follow me. :)

The students walked out the doors of McKinley High. And walked to their had his dad, who was driving off Tina as well. Mercedes had Kurt. Matt, Santana, Brittany and Mike were in one car, guess was maybe they were having a double date. Quinn has Finn, they're both going to go to a doctor appointment about Drizzle. Rachel, has Puck.

In the car.....

"Babe, i'm takin' you out tonight", he sais, while statrting up the engine of his truck

"Oh, well, what should i wear?", she asked.

"It doesn't matter, you look hot in everything", he said, kissing her lips gently.

Rachel felt her cheeks feeling warm.

They arrived at her house. Puck opened the car door for her, and walked her to her house.

"I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Okay", "Love you Noah", she replied

"Love you too babe", winking at her.

Rachel took out her own set of house keys, and unlocked the door. She waved Puck goodbye.

She went in and straight went to the kitchen.

"Hi dad, daddy!", she kissed both of the men on their cheeks.

"Hello my little star", her dad said.

" Noah is taking me out tonight. Is that okay? He's coming to pick me up at 8"

"That's fine", "Just be safe honey".

She went upstairs and started to do her homework.

By the time she was done, it was 7.15 pm.

At the Puckerman's House:

Puck came downstairs, looking good. Feeling good.

He was weraing jeans, a white t-shirt, wearing the necklace Rachel gave him, wearing perfume, and sneakers on his feet.

"Where are you going?", his mom asked

"Uh, taking Rachel out, dinner", he replied while unlocking the door.

"Be careful son, love you", she said.

"Love you too mom", and he was out the door.

He started the engine and was smiling all the way.

He was at the Berry's house by 7.45 pm, and he came and rang the doorbell.

One of Rachel's dads opened it.

"Why, hello Noah, come in", he said.

"Thanks"

"So, Rachel says you're taking her out tonight?"

"Yes sir. I'll keep her safe and home around 11? If that's okay with you"

"It's fine. As long as she's happy, i'm happy", he patted Puck's back and laughed.

"Oh, and don't call me sir, sounds scary, even for me", he laughed.

"Sure", "Alan right?", puck asked.

"Yeap"

Rachel was in her room, just putting up some touches on her cheeks.

She heard someone knocked on the door, so she quickly put on the 'noah puckerman' necklace and quickly went down. She went down th stairs and she saw Puck, with a bouquet of flowers. Daffodils.

She jumped to him and kissed him gently on his lips. "Hello Handsome"

"I'll leave you too alone", alan said.

"Who are those flowers for?", she asked

"Well, for my girlfriend, you don't know her", "She's pretty, awesome and she has a big heart"

"I know her", Rachel said with a smile

"I know you do, it's you", he smiled and gave her the flowers.

"Awww, i'm pretty?"

"Yes, gorgeous", he replied and kissed her on the forehead.

He took a step back and she saw the perfect image

Rachel was wearing the dress she wore during the mash up of Walking On Sunshine and Halo, the simple yet beautiful yellow dress. With a pair of heels, and the necklace on her neck. Holding the bouquet of flowers he got her. He smiled and whispered in her ear, "You look really pretty", with a smile on his face.

Rachel blushed. she put the flowers in the vase and yelled, "Bye dad and daddy! Love you!"

She got the Letterman jacket from the closet.

Puck opened the front door and yelled, "Bye Mr. and Mr. Berry!"

He shut the door and opened the car door.

They arrived to a restaurant called breadsticks.

They got a table for 2 and sat down.

The waiter came, and it was Finn.

"Finn?", Puck was confused

"Hey man! Didn't know you worked here", Puck said, while fist bumping each other.

"Well, i just started today. You know, need to support Quinn and Drizzle", he smiled

"Oh, anything you need man, just call me a'ight?"

"a'ight man, i really appreciate it", Finn said with a smile.

"Well, what can i get you guys?", he asked

"Well, ladies first", puck said.

"Oh, okay then. I'll have a spaghetti, ice cream sundae and Iced tea"

Finn and Puck just stared at her

"seriously?", Finn asked while he was writing down the order.

"Well, yeah, it's only you guys that know i eat that much and my boyfriend's buying, so why not?", "But if you tell a soul about this, i will sing a pitch so high, you will go deaf", she stared at the both of them.

"Chill", Finn said, "We won't tell anyone", finn said, looking scared.

"And you Puck?"

"Uh, double cheese-mushroom burger, salad, fries and a large coke"

"Aight, back in a few", Finn said, smiling as we walked away to the order counter.

"You look really pretty, Rachel", Puck said, while he smiled.

"Thanks Noah", "You don't look too bad yourself", she replied his smile.

"So",

"Yes?"

"I actually got a song i want to sing tonight, for you", he said with a smile.

"really?", rachel asked with a glow in her eye.

"Really", as he kissed his girlfiend's forehead.

Puck got up, and headed to the small stage like thing the had in the restaurant.

He picked up the mike, and he began with, "Hey everyone, I'm Noah Puckerman, I'm from McKinley High, and i'm in love with Rachel Berry", he said, "And, i got something to sing".

He whispered something to one of the band members and they began to play the song.

_Saw you from the distance,  
Saw you from the stage,  
Something 'bout the look in your eyes,  
Something 'bout your beautiful face,  
In a sea of people,  
There was only you,  
I never knew what this song was about,  
But suddenly now I do,_

Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Reach out as far as you can,  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,

Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,

Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,

I see the sparkle of a million flashlights,  
A wonder wall of stars,  
But the one that's shining out so bright,  
Is the one right where you are,

Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Reach out as far as you can,  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,

Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,

Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,

Saw you from the distance,  
Saw you from the stage,  
Something 'bout the look in your eyes,  
Something 'bout your beautiful face,

Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,

Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,

Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand, (I'll never get the chance again)  
Reach out as far as you can, (I'll never get the chance again)  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Yeah, yeah 

All the people in the restaurant cheered and clapped their hands.

He said thank you, and got back to his table.

"Wow, Noah. That was really sweet", and "You deserve a kiss", she said with a grin on her face.

She kissed him on his lips. Puck thought that she has the sweetest lips ever.

They waited for a while for their food, and soon, finn came back with everything they ordered.

"Hey, thanks man", Puck said, fist bumping Finn

"No problem", Finn said while he walked away and went to attend to another customer.

Puck watched his tiny girlfriend eat. She was eating spaghetti, SPAGHETTI! Usually, she would bicker about what she ate, because some stuff is bad for her vocal chords. He watched her as she slurped down the spaghetti. Then, she noticed that she was being watched.

'What?", she asked with her mouth full of sauce

"Well, it's just beautiful when you're being gross", Puck laughed.

Rachel gave him a nudge with her legs under the table.

"Ow!", "Sorry babe", he replied.

They ate their dinner while talking about music.

"What? How can you not like the Jonas Brothers?", she exclaimed when Puck said he didn't like the Jonas Brothers

"Well, i don't really know. Maybe their more handsome than i am", he said as he shrug his shoulders.

"Awwww, that's so adorable, Noah, you're more handsome", she said.

"And, how can you not like Linkin Park?", Puck's turn to ask the question.

"How do you know i don't like Linkin Park?", Rachel replied with a grin

"Wha-, Wait, You listen to Linkin Park?", he asked and raising his eyebrow

"We-, well, it's not all their songs, just some, like Numb, New Divide, Hands Held High, they are really good", she said as she continued to proceed to her dessert.

She asked Puck, "want some?",

"Sure, if you're gonna feed me", he replied.

Rachel had a big dip into the sundae and fed him. They continued talking about Finn and Quinn, and the baby they were going to have. They talked about the cars they liked, they talked about the musicals that they liked. Rachel had an argument with him when he said he didn't like Taylor Lautner. He had an argument with her when she said that she didn't like Megan Fox, so pretty much, it was a great night.

Puck got up, and went to pay the bill. Finn was there,

"Hey man", "Uh- , it'lll be, 20 bucks",

Puck took out his wallet and paid Finn 25. "Keep the change man", Puck said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks man", "I'll see you tomorrow right?", Finn smiled

"Yeah, later man", they fist bumped each other. finn went back to his work, Puck went to his girlfriend.

They walked outside, and when he was unlocking his truck, he looked up. He saw a million and one stars, shining brightly in the sky. His mom told him that everyone that is and was close to him was up there. 'Maybe Rachel's up there too', he thought and he smiled.

He unlocked the car, and got a blanket. He locked his truck again.

"Hey, um, we're going to uh-, somewhere",

"Where?", Rachel asked with a confused face

"Well, when i was a kid, my mom used to take me out here, and look at the stars, she always said, that everyone that was and is, important to me, is up there",

"So, that's where we're going?", "Looking at the stars?"

"Yeah, that okay?"

"Noah", she said while kissing him, "That's so sweet", she smiled

"Yeah, yeah.... Imma badass, wanna keep it that way", he said while he kissed her back, on her lips.

They found a nice spot to sit. They can see the refection of the moon on the river surface, and they saw a million and one stars up there, shining down on them.

"Babe, i think, i'm in love with you", he said

"Noah, i think i'm in love with you too", she replied.

She rests her head onto his chest, and he can smell her shampoo. Strawberry plus vanilla.

"Noah, what do you think is gonna happen in the future?- With us?", Rachel asked while putting her head up.

"Well, when i was a little kid, i always told my mom, i'd wanna meet a nice girl, marry her and have a life", "and sing", he added.

"Oh, do you think you have found the girl yet", she asked with a smirk

"I think i may have found her", he kissed her.

"Babe, it's 11. Don't you think, we might have to go back home?"

"Yeah, should propably get going"

He helped her get up. He folded the blanket and held her hand.

He unlocked the truck's door and opened rachel's door.

The ride home was filled with talks about their futurre and music.

A/N: So sorry that this took a long time. I kinda had exams... Terrible i tell you.. ;L


End file.
